


a hug a day keeps the doctor away

by shiningsun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsun/pseuds/shiningsun
Summary: a tough day at work, and all changbin craves is his favourite boys.(aka binchan (+ han) being soft and cuddly, with OT8 undertones)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	a hug a day keeps the doctor away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straythoughts (HiraethSatisfied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraethSatisfied/gifts).



> to [straythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraethSatisfied/pseuds/straythoughts), thank you for being an amazing person. you've shown me nothing but kindness, and i've learnt lots from you from the time we've interacted. i will forever respect you and i hope you enjoy this little gift.

The last thing Changbin wants is to stay here for any moment longer than he needs to right now. 

Now, don’t get him wrong, he loves what he does and he’s chosen to take on the extra workload so that he can improve his craft but some days are just incredibly taxing on him. Taxing to the point where his mind and body just dissolve into a puddle of goo, craving warm and soft hands to cradle him to sleep. It's a feat that, luckily for him, seven people can help cater to these needs. He'd asked Jisung to leave earlier to make sure Chan would get some shut-eye - Jisung had been too worn out the past few days and this is the only way Changbin can convince the younger to take care of himself. 

They were reluctant to let Changbin stay behind, Jisung pulling out all stops with pleading eyes and Chan playing lightly with Changbin's hair, just the way Changbin liked it. They knew Changbin would stay behind for a few more hours before he would call it a night on his current project. He had reassured them that he would be back before it hit 2AM, sealing both of their pinky promises with a kiss on their thumbs.

Changbin looks at the clock on the corner of his laptop. _3:30AM_. He's an hour and a half late but he thinks it should be fine. All his favourite boys must be in deep slumber by now. 

His joints creak and his muscles ache as he finally stands up, closing his laptop and sliding it into his messenger bag. He slides a black mask and cap on, ruffling his hair before doing so, and stretches his back by placing his hands on his hips and arching his spine. The audible cracks are satisfying but worrying as his eyes start to water from the day's strain. It had been a particularly tough day, meetings and other practice sessions consuming the majority of his day and with inevitable deadlines looming, he had to put his fatigue aside to finish off some drafts. 

The only thing he wants at the moment is to go home, have a quick shower and catapult himself into his bed, preferably with Chan cuddling up to him. That would be his ideal ending for today, or technically, yesterday, but he's also hoping that Chan would be fast asleep by the time he returns home - he deserves the rest. A warm fondness fills his core to the brim as he thinks about his boys, his and no one else's. The owners of his soul, his heart, his entire being. The boys he would lay his life for. 

If he wants his happy ending now like he wishes, he knows he should better pack up and leave as soon as he can. Throwing a quick glance around the room to ensure he hasn't left any of his belongings behind and had returned everything to its rightful place, Changbin locks the studio and treks his way out of the building. As he steps out, the dark skies are speckled with tiny flecks of yellow stardust, framing the city and its tall buildings. The roads are dim, the only source of light is a streetlight, flickering arrhythmically. Being only a few blocks away, Changbin takes out his phone and sends a quick text to Chan. The stars weren’t particularly bright tonight, somewhat akin to his own day today, he thinks. 

The walk back home isn’t particularly eventful. The walks always feel longer when he’s by himself, lost in his thoughts as he reflects on his day and his craft. When he’s with Seungmin or Jisung, he doesn’t know how the time flies by - all he knows is that they leave the company and return to the dorm at lightning speed, just with how much the younger boys tease Changbin and play around. When he’s with Chan or Minho, however, he finds himself wanting to take the longer route. There was just something comforting about walking in the silence with them at times, and being vulnerable with them. It’s not that Changbin doesn’t want to be vulnerable in front of his younger babies, he doesn’t want to burden them with more pressures. He just wishes to be a stable rock for them to lean on, wishes for them to stay carefree and kind, wishes for their love to never be shaken. 

He’s weak. Yet he adorns a mask of strength and resilience, things he doesn’t think he has the ability to even think about right now. He’s helpless, spread out too thin over the events of the day. He’s tempted to drop it all, curl himself into a ball and weep out here but as he looks up, the stars guide him home. 

Changbin’s only a minute away from home. He thinks he’ll manage a few more steps, with the stars and the crescent moon ensuring he’s not alone. 

***

Changbin twists the knob of the front door, expecting resistance from the lock but it gives way, opening up to reveal their shoe closet. He crouches down, scuffing his shoe on the wall accidentally as he bends his knee to remove his sneakers. Losing his footing, he stumbles head first into the disordered heap of platform shoes he knows belongs to Jisung, and makes a note to himself to scold the younger gently about cleaning up as he goes. He slides his feet into his pink slippers, one with a pig and the other with a bunny, courtesy of the boys for his birthday this year. He smiles fondly as he recalls how they bought him two pairs of slippers, a rabbit pair and a bunny pair, yet gifted him one slipper with the rabbit and the other with the bunny. He stifles a small giggle as he remembers Jeongin’s enthusiasm in claiming the remaining pair for himself. (Jeongin’s eyes were glistening and his smile ever so bright as he said, _‘I can match with hyung!’_ )

He likes to savour the days he wears this pair of slippers. They’re reserved for the cloudiest and dimmest of days, where he’s drenched in the rain of his turmoil. One look at the slippers, and they lift his spirits just a tad. It’s better than nothing, he supposes. He shuffles his way through the closet, making sure not to step on anyone’s belongings that they’ve haphazardly left behind. As he reaches the juncture between the shoe closet and the hallway, he glances at the living room. The lights are still on. Surely, they should have all gone to bed by now, he hopes. He pads softly over to the living room, where he sees a lone figure seated on the couch. He’s flipping through the channels on their TV, sound muted to not disrupt the others whilst they rest. Changbin takes a quick glance at the figure as he steps closer into the other’s visual field. 

He drops his bag gently onto the wooden coffee table in front of the couch, nodding his head up to greet the other but doesn’t get the chance to do so as Chan wraps him into his embrace. He feels secure and tight, nothing can harm him now. He brings his own arms around Chan’s neck and tightens his grip on his wrist, bringing Chan closer towards him. Changbin relaxes into his partner, letting his frustrations, worries and stress from the day seep out of him. His senses are overwhelmed with Chan - the scent of chocolate from the new shampoo he’s been using, the soft _‘I love you’_ whispered into his ears, the tender pecks left on the crown of his head. He sinks down into the oceans of his mind, holding onto his anchor. 

He finally feels like he’s back home. He’s back in the arms of his beloved. Nothing can hurt him now. Chan sways them gently, still keeping his arms tightly wound around Changbin, squeezing him a fraction more. 

“What were you doing staying up, hyung?” Changbin attempts to release his hold on Chan to pull back and look him in the eyes, but Chan doesn’t budge. He keeps Changbin close to his chest, smoothing his hands up and down Changbin’s back. 

Changbin feels Chan’s mouth on his neck form an affectionate smile. “Waiting up for my baby, of course. How can I sleep when you aren’t in my arms, my little dove?” 

A shiver runs through Changbin, his soul feeling cosy and snug. A hug from Chan a day kept the doctor away, or something along those lines, he thinks. He doesn’t know what else could top a warm snuggle from Chan on a day like this, where it storms in his mind and he feels restless. Oh, on second thought, something else comes to mind. A warm snuggle with all of his darlings, limbs tangled together in such a way you couldn’t tell where one person started and the others ended. 

“Hyung,” Changbin murmurs, a soft whine making its way up his throat. “I missed you.” Saying he missed Chan is an understatement. There’s so many words he wants to express to Chan - tell him how much he appreciates him, how much he loves him, how he feels lucky that Chan returns his affections - but words fail him. He chooses to express his love through his actions and wriggles himself tighter into Chan’s arms, leaving a trail of soft kisses where Chan’s hoodie reveals a sliver of his pale skin. 

“I know, Binnie. I cherish you so dearly,” Chan finally wraps his hands around Changbin’s upper arms, slightly pulling away to gaze at his lover. “You’ve worked so hard today, my dear.” He giggles softly, ticklish with Changbin’s administrations on his neck. “I hope you know I’m so proud of you.”

Changbin beams widely, his eyes crinkling shut with the intensity of the rush of his feelings for the older coursing through his veins. He feels light-headed and tightens his grip on Chan. Even if he falls, he knows Chan would catch him regardless. 

“Thank you,” says Changbin. He closes the distance between them and leaves a lingering kiss on Chan’s lips. “I needed to hear that today.” He places his lips on Chan’s, letting Chan take the control as the older fastens his grip on Changbin’s waist. 

“Hyung, you know that I love you, right?”

The fond grin on Chan’s face doesn’t leave as his dimple deepens its presence on his cheek. “I bet I love you more.” Chan nuzzles his nose into Changbin’s hair, the wide beam infectious and causing Changbin to grin just as brightly. 

“How much do you love me?” Changbin asks, his eyes sparkling as he musters up a higher tone to channel his cuteness. “As wide as the heavens? To the moon and back?” He bats his eyelashes, his _aegyo_ tone cheesy yet adorable enough to leave Chan in a fit of giggles. 

“I think that you’re selling yourself a bit short there, love.” Chan guides the two of them to the bathroom, his tight grip on Changbin ever present. He turns Changbin around in his arms to allow Changbin to brush his teeth, arms wrapped around his waist securely. “It’s easily bigger than the universe and then some.” 

Changbin flushes, his ears feeling warm, as he grins shyly. Brushing his teeth is a struggle with Chan draped over his back, but he manages to finish, rinsing his mouth with mouthwash. He twirls around to face Chan and leaves a fleeting kiss on Chan’s mouth. 

“There. Now, we’re all fresh and ready for bed.” 

He takes Chan’s hand and entwines their fingers together, slipping off his slippers when they reach his bed. They climb into it with practiced ease and adjust themselves so that they can both fit with additional room for another. Changbin turns so he faces Chan in bed, brings his knees closer to his chest and plays with Chan’s fingers, which rest on Changbin’s waist. Chan shifts closer to the younger, his mouth resting atop of Changbin’s hair. 

Changbin closes his eyes in content. He’s right where he belongs, in the arms of his loved one. He doesn’t think anything can make this night better. He mumbles a soft goodnight to Chan, making sure to leave a kiss on Chan’s fingers as he speaks of his love for the older. 

Slight pattering of feet on the wooden floors jerk Changbin’s eyes open and he follows his gaze to the closed door. The knob twists and opens, revealing two socked feet in the darkness and a head full of fluffy dark hair bowed down as the boy inches closer to the bed. Changbin immediately makes space for the newer addition, separating himself from Chan momentarily to allow the boy to slide in between the two. The boy lets out a soft hum as he settles himself between the two, immediately wrapping his hands around both of their hands. Changbin shuffles himself closer to the boy, an arm tucked around his waist - it’s incredibly tiny, he knows it can only be Jisung. 

“Hannie,” Changbin murmurs into his ears, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. “Han-ah, I love you.”

Jisung shifts so his head cranes to look at Changbin and leaves warm kisses all over his face, as he cups Changbin’s face with his hands. “I love you too.” He leaves one large dramatic smooch on Changbin’s mouth and beams widely. 

Jisung shifts again, his body wriggling on the small mattress that barely fits two of them, let alone three. He faces Chan this time and peppers Chan’s face with soft pecks, humming softly as he does so. “I haven’t forgotten about you, Channie hyung! I love you too.”

“So do I, buttercup, I love you both with all my heart.” Chan reaches over to wrap his arm around both Changbin and Jisung, cradling them close to his heart and smiles. 

“You’ve both had an incredibly long day, I think it’s time for us to sleep.” Chan whispers into the soft silence as the moonlight shines through their window and traces their faces, highlighting their soft cheeks, plump lips and button noses. “Good night, my loves.”

Changbin hums in response, eyes weighed down by the fatigue of the day. To his right, Jisung had already nodded off. He lets his mind unravel, thinks of how two of his lovers are in his arms and adjusts one last time before he says goodbye to the night and welcomes the new day, renewing his strength with the power he gains from spending time with the two boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> please continue to stay safe, everyone! continue to take all the precautionary measures needed. if you wish to find me on twitter where i rant about writing, feel free to check out @tinykkukkungie! <33


End file.
